Look After You
by Natsuki Li
Summary: Mi primer fic de Mai HiME, es de género yurishoujo ai y contiene lemon, trata principalmente de Nao.
1. Chapter 1

LOOK AFTER YOU

POR: Sachiko Chinensis Girl

Konnichi wa, les traigo este fanfic de género Yuri/shoujo ai, de una vez advierto que contiene escenas lemon .

Bueno he aquí la pequeña sinopsis: ahora si no daré resumen jajaja mejor leanlo.

Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo, no olviden poner sus comentarios por favor, ya que en mi opinión son una parte bastante importante para seguir escribiendo.

Unas cuantas notas antes: las palabras que se encuentran en cursiva dentro de los asteriscos indican pensamientos, y las palabras que no están en cursiva pero se encuentran dentro de los asteriscos indican un sonido. P

Y por último: perdonen cualquier error o incongruencia.

Capítulo 1

Las calles estaban inundadas debido a la fuerte tormenta, los charcos lodosos abundaban alrededor de las aceras y los transeúntes trataban de esquivarlos sin mucho éxito, los carros salpicaban al pasar, de las coladeras salía vapor, una que otra rata asustada por los truenos pasaba corriendo junto a los basureros de los callejones; la lluvia caía pesadamente sobre los cristales del Rorschach en cuyo interior se encontraba un considerable número de personas, en su mayoría borrachos.

-Otro trago por favor –dijo una chica que estaba sentada en la barra, tenía cabello azulado y expresión seria, vestía un ajustado traje de motociclista.

-Natsuki ya fue bastante por hoy –dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado y rostro gentil.

-La última y nos vamos –dijo Natsuki, ya estaba un poco pasada de copas -, si quieres ya te puedes ir Mai… Mikoto debe estarte esperando.

-No… Natsuki es peligroso que manejes en ese estado –la aludida simplemente no prestó atención a Mai y se empinó el último trago de güisqui barato, sintió el ardor correr por su garganta y esófago hasta llegar a su vacío estomago.

-Déjala –dijo una chica pelirroja de aspecto hostil que estaba a su lado -, por mi que se mate…nos quitaría un peso de encima.

-¡Nao!

-Ya vamonos –dijo la chica pelirroja impaciente.

Rorschach solía ser un lugar frecuentado por hombres, también un lugar temido ya que era punto de reunión de muchos delincuentes, pero la calidad del bar había aumentado un poco en los últimos tres meses debido al dinero que ganaban gracias al espectáculo de un pequeño grupo musical conformado nada más y nada menos que por tres chicas que alguna vez habían sido HiMEs con poderes: Mai que era la vocalista lo hacía por gusto y para tener una cantidad de dinero adicional en lo que acababa la universidad, Natsuki en la guitarra lo hacía por necesidad aunque le gustaba mucho tocar, Nao en la batería, definitivamente no lo hacía por gusto, ella también estaba falta de dinero y necesitaba un trabajo. Al ver el performance de estas chicas, otros grupos juveniles se habían animado a tocar las puertas del Rorschach siendo bien recibidos por los dueños del bar ya que eso les traía aún mas dinero, así el Rorschach comenzaba a ser frecuentado también por jóvenes, esto en parte ayudaba a que la clientela de hombres maduros y violentos dejará de frecuentar el bar ya que pensaban que estaba en decadencia y preferían ir a otros lugares. La idea del grupo musical había sido de Mai ya que como estaba próxima a entrar a la carrera universitaria necesitaba un trabajo para cubrir algunos gastos y como le gustaba mucho cantar y era bastante buena decidió proponerles a Natsuki y a Nao (las únicas que tocaban un instrumento) que hicieran un grupo, todo esto sucedió en una de las reuniones de karaoke que organizaba Midori, sus amigas aceptaron mas por necesidad que por gusto.

Natsuki salio un poco mareada del bar e ignorando las suplicas de Mai sobre irse en un taxi, se puso su casco y subió a su motocicleta y arrancó alejándose del bar a toda velocidad, en unos minutos ya estaba recorriendo las carreteras camino hacía su apartamento, el frío clima causaba que el visor de su casco se empañara ligeramente tapándole un poco la vista. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, bajó de su motocicleta tambaleándose, buscó las llaves, tuvo problemas para atinarle a la cerradura, pero al fin abrió, se quitó el entallado traje de motociclista y tomó un pijama viejo que yacía en un sofá para ponérselo, después entró al baño y secó su cabello el cual se le había mojado por manejar bajo la tormenta, cansada se tiró el colchón, en cuestión de segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

**11:00**

_Riiiing, Riiiing_ Natsuki alargó el brazo hasta la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama y buscó a tientas su celular desesperada por el incesante ring, cuando lo encontró pulsó el botón de contestar con más fuerza de la requerida:

-¡¿Quién demonios…?! –gritó Natsuki pero fue interrumpida por una dulce voz con un característico acento de Kyoto.

-Natsuki-chan

-_Shizuru _…Ah…je…

-¿A caso interrumpo algo? –preguntó Shizuru fingiendo inocencia.

-No, no…es solo que estaba dormida –dijo Natsuki -, es muy temprano para hacer llamadas.

-Mmmm…ya veo –dijo Shizuru como si acabara de descubrir algo -, es medio día.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Natsuki haciendo que Shizuru se alejara del celular, después miró su radio reloj que marcaba las 11:00 -, Mierda…es que estaba muy cansada.

-¿Que tanto habrá hecho mi Natsuki la noche anterior? –dijo Shizuru como hablando para si misma -, y no fue precisamente conmigo.

-Shi… ¡Shizuru!... –Natsuki escuchó la risilla de Shizuru al otro lado de la línea.

-Me preguntaba si querrías salir a desayunar –dijo Shizuru.

-Si, muero de hambre –dijo Natsuki -, te veo en unos minutos… ¿ok?

-Está bien –dijo Shizuru sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. Cuando colgaron, Natsuki se precipitó al baño para pasarse el cepillo por su enmarañado cabello, después tomó su traje de motociclista y su casco, salió de su apartamento y se subió a su motocicleta: el camino hacía donde estaba Shizuru sería de unos diez minutos aproximadamente; Shizuru había decidido quedarse a estudiar en la universidad de Fuuka Gakuen al igual que sus amigos, por lo tanto se quedaba en los dormitorios del colegio, Natsuki había tenido su propio dormitorio desde el año pasado, pero hacía unos meses había decidido mudarse a un complejo de apartamentos que estaba a diez minutos de la escuela, su difunta madre le había dejado una cantidad de dinero no abundante pero si suficiente que Natsuki había estado guardando hasta ahora y que decidió invertir en el apartamento entre otras cosas.

Natsuki frenó justo frente a Shizuru, se quitó el casco y sacudió su cabello que voló elegantemente en el viento para después caer sobre su espalda.

-¿Todo en orden? –le preguntó Natsuki a Shizuru que al parecer se había quedado embelesada.

-Claro –dijo Shizuru.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirando? –Preguntó Natsuki -, o tal vez quieras irte corriendo hasta el restaurante… anda sube -. Shizuru la obedeció, subió a la motocicleta y rodeo con sus brazos la breve cintura de Natsuki, acercó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de su amiga para asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún espacio entre las dos, esto hizo que Natsuki se sonrojara bastante, después arrancaron y no dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino hasta que llegaron al restaurante: era un local de techo bajo, la fachada era de estilo occidental y estaba muy bien iluminado por las lamparitas que colgaban del techo y por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, escogieron una mesa para dos que se encontraba junto a una de las ventanas. Solían frecuentar ese restaurante desde el año pasado; era uno de los favoritos de Natsuki ya que el menú incluía muchos tipos de hamburguesas, hot dogs y otros tipos de comida chatarra.

-¿Cómo les fue en el número de ayer? –preguntó Shizuru mientras recibían el menú de manos del mesero.

-Igual que siempre –dijo Natsuki con vaguedad mientras hojeaba el menú -, aplausos y unos cuantos abucheos.

-Siento no haber ido, tuve que adelantar algunos deberes.

-Descuida –dijo Natsuki mirando con ojos brillantes la fotografía de una súper hamburguesa de carne de res.

-Natsuki… me dijo Mai que estuviste bebiendo más de la cuenta… y que aún así insististe en conducir…

-¿Quién es Mai? –Preguntó Natsuki un poco molesta -, mi guardaespaldas y tu informante a caso -. Natsuki se arrepintió de haber dicho eso tan severamente, Shizuru mantuvo su expresión comprensiva aunque por dentro le habían herido las palabras de Natsuki.

-Es tu amiga –dijo Shizuru.

-… Lo siento –dijo Natsuki con la cabeza gacha, percatándose de la nota de dolor que había en la voz de Shizuru -, es que me duele la cabeza y…

-Me preocupo por ti –dijo Shizuru tomando la mano de Natsuki que yacía sobre la mesa -, sabes que te quiero… -al oír esto Natsuki se sonrojó violentamente sabía que detrás de ese te quiero se escondía un "te amo" -…y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Yo… _también te quiero _ -Natsuki aún no era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Shizuru a mediados del curso, pero aún no había hablado sobre eso porque se negaba a aceptarlo, y Shizuru seguía pensando que Natsuki no la amaba de la misma manera -…no tienes de que preocuparte, solo son unos cuantos tragos, además siempre he hecho eso y nunca he sufrido un accidente -. Durante el desayuno hablaron de cosas triviales como los deberes: Shizuru se había quedado en la universidad de Fuuka Gakuen por Natsuki, de vez en cuando le ayudaba con las materias que más se le dificultaban.

Era de noche, una chica pelirroja de aspecto hostil caminaba por los solitarios callejones de regreso a su casa, cuando de pronto:

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate!... solo será un rato –dijo una voz de hombre.

-¡Suélteme!... ¡Maldito cerdo! –gritaba una jovencita de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años.

-Si no te callas te daré tu merecido –dijo el hombre, la chica pelirroja se había escondido tras unas cajas de basura que estaban en una esquina del callejón presenciando la escena con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados.

-¡Ayúdenme!

-Cerdo… -susurró la chica pelirroja que estaba escondida tras las cajas y decidió que era momento de darle su merecido a aquel hombre; el hombre le había tapado la boca a la chica mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el callejón, cuando de pronto ambos (el atacante y la víctima) escucharon un chasquido muy singular cerca de donde estaban: era el sonido que hace una pistola al cargarse.

-Suéltala –dijo la chica pelirroja mientras apuntaba con un arma al hombre, este último rompió en estúpidas carcajadas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó el hombre sarcásticamente -, no te metas si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que estoy por hacerle a esta… -dijo sacudiendo bruscamente a la chica; la pelirroja entornó los ojos con ira, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro del hombre -… piensas hacerme daño con tu juguete eh.

-No lo volveré a repetir –dijo la aludida y puso un dedo sobre el gatillo lista para disparar, la chica que estaba arrinconada contra la pared con las sucias manos del hombre aprisionándola estaba realmente asustada: _Debe estar loca_ pensó aunque la chica de cabello rojo era su única esperanza en esos momentos.

-Vete a jugar con tus muñecas –le dijo el hombre, la chica pelirroja pudo ver entre las penumbras la feroz expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre, estaba decidido a no dejar ir a la chica.

-De acuerdo…-dijo la chica del cabello rojo, rápidamente desvió un poco el cañón de la pistola y apretó el gatillo, el sonido del disparo hizo saltar al hombre que miró asustado a la chica: la bala le había pasado rozando el brazo derecho.

-¡Que demonios! –Gritó el hombre mirando a la chica que le había disparado con una mezcla de furia y miedo -, ¡vas a pagarla! –dijo agarrándose el brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor y después se largo como pudo del callejón ya que parecía que la chica estaba dispuesta a dispararle otra vez.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a la chica que minutos antes había estado a punto de ser abusada, la chica estaba bastante asustada y rompió a llorar – Ya pasó, todo esta bien –dijo la pelirroja, la chica no cesaba de llorar y se había abalanzado a ella atrapándola en un desesperado abrazo, eso la sorprendió bastante no correspondió al abrazo, simplemente se separó lentamente de la chica cuyos sollozos se habían ido reduciendo.

-Gracias –dijo la chica entre sollozos y por primera vez la pelirroja pudo ver su rostro: era hermosa, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, brillantes y grandes ojos color miel, una cascada de largo cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro de delicadas facciones. Se quedó embobada por unos segundos hasta que volvió a la realidad.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa… ¿Dónde vives?... tal vez debería acompañarte, ese estúpido puede andar por ahí.

-Vivo cerca del Rorschach –dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Ok…entonces te acompañaré…

-Nina –dijo la otra chica, la pelirroja tardó un poco en darse cuenta en lo que significaban esas palabras: le estaba dando su nombre, la otra chica se percató de la confusión en su rostro -, es mi nombre.

-Bien… Nina –dijo la pelirroja y la ayudó a incorporarse, quedaron frente a frente y se miraron por un momento que a ambas les pareció una eternidad -…etto…si no nos movemos tal vez nos amanezca aquí -. La otra chica asintió y siguió a la pelirroja, en todo el camino no cruzaron una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Nina.

-No me dijiste tu nombre –dijo Nina de pronto, la pelirroja la miró extrañada: que importaba su nombre.

-Cuídate –dijo la pelirroja dando media vuelta y sintió que unos delgados dedos aprisionaban su muñeca, volteo a ver a Nina un poco enfadada y está la soltó.

-Al menos quiero saber el nombre de mi salvadora… -Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera negarse otra vez las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

-Nao –dijo en voz baja, la otra chica pareció no haberla escuchado -, me llamo Nao –dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Bien…Nao…espero volver a verte –dicho esto Nina se metió a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Desde que Nao ya no era una HiME con poderes, había dejado su hábito de salir por las noches a atacar hombres que ella misma citaba para darles una lección por pervertidos; ahora se dedicaba a pasear por las calles de noche solo para relajarse, aunque sí tenía oportunidad de darle una lección a algún pervertido la aprovechaba; había adquirido la pistola un día mientras hurgaba en el ático de la antigua casa donde había vivido con sus padres antes de que su mamá fuera internada en el hospital y de que se diera cuenta de que era una HiME, al principio no le interesaba usarla, simplemente la tenía como un recuerdo de su padre; el interés le vino cuando se dio cuenta de que era una HiME, al principio no sabía usarla, pero con un poco de información de Internet y práctica pronto aprendió a disparar un revolver calibre 38 que hasta esa noche en la que salvo a Nina tuvo la oportunidad de usar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Era una noche como otras para Natsuki y Nao en el bar de Rorschach, solo Mai estaba entusiasmada: en unos cuantos minutos las llamarían a escena, el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes, la mayoría eran mayores de edad, pero los pocos menores que estaban ahí eran dueños de identificaciones falsas o sino hijos de padres influyentes que se regían por el principio de "con dinero baila el perro", quienes eran admitidos por sobornar a los guardias; el bar tenía que andarse con mas cuidado ya que admitir a menores era ilegal, pero aún así eran responsables o trataban de serlo, ya que no les vendían bebidas alcohólicas a menos que de verdad parecieran mayores de edad aunque no estaban exentos de cometer errores. Esa noche sus demás amistades no podrían estar presentes para ver el número; las luces se apagaron y el animador subió al pequeño escenario alumbrado por un haz de luz circular que únicamente lo iluminaba a el dejando el escenario en penumbras; el bar tenía mesas bajas y redondas con ceniceros en el centro, también había unas cuantas mesas de billar y al lado derecho estaba la barra de cantina.

-Buenas noches a todos –dijo el animador con entusiasmo, unos cuantos jóvenes se callaron para poner atención -, como ustedes saben hoy es jueves de barra libre, así que los que sean mayores de edad aprovechen y los que parezcan también… -. Hubo unas cuantas risas entre la multitud -… como saben son las nueve de la noche: la hora de los jóvenes talentos, está noche con ustedes… ¡las tres maravillas del Rorschach! –dijo el animador, las luces hasta entonces apagadas se encendieron dejando a la vista a tres chicas: Natsuki que miraba con aprensión al público mientras sostenía firmemente la plumilla lista para empezar a tocar, Nao sentada en la batería con cara de aburrimiento y Mai con una amplía sonrisa sosteniendo el micrófono y dándole las buenas noches a los presentes.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a tocar una canción de J-rock muy popular entre los jóvenes de nada más y nada menos que de Kung Fu Generation: los jóvenes animados coreaban la canción, otros se habían puesto a beber y otros simplemente no prestaban atención y seguían jugando billar. Tocaron unas ocho canciones y después bajaron del escenario: Mai estaba agotada y se había quedado un poco ronca, Natsuki tenía los dedos adoloridos y Nao ocultaba su agotamiento con una sonrisa burlona que significaba _No aguantan nada._ Las tres se sentaron a la barra para calmar su sed antes de irse; Mai como siempre había pedido agua embotellada, mientras que las otras dos habían pedido güisqui, la pelirroja les echó un vistazo a sus amigas _o debería decir compañeras_: Natsuki se frotaba los dedos de la mano izquierda apaciguando el dolor que le había causado la presión de las cuerdas, -aún no se había acostumbrado ya que llevaba pocos meses tocando -, Mai carraspeaba, la garganta le ardía un poco, no era bueno cantar con todo ese humo de cigarro flotando a su alrededor.

-Que Kuga –dijo Nao mirando a Natsuki quién dejó de masajear sus dedos -, ¿a caso se te caerá la mano? –dijo sarcásticamente.

Natsuki la miró despectivamente: -No molestes, deberías aprender a tocar bien… si mal no recuerdo te equivocaste en la mitad de las canciones…nos pones en ridículo – Nao frunció el ceño recordando sus errores arriba del escenario que causaron unos cuantos abucheos.

-Chicas no peleen –dijo Mai tranquilamente -, y Nao por favor trata de practicar mas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Dijo Nao irritada -, ¿nuestro manager? –Mai la miró con los ojos entornados: odiaba la falta de cooperación de la pelirroja.

-Nao –dijo una chica que se había parado detrás de la pelirroja y había captado la atención de Natsuki y Mai; Nao se quedó helada al voltear y encontrarse con una chica peinada con dos coletas que tenía unos hermosos ojos de color miel.

-…Nina –dijo Nao en un susurro, mirando a la chica con la boca entreabierta, Natsuki se percató de eso.

-Se te cae la baba –dijo Natsuki sarcásticamente, Nao reaccionó y miró a Natsuki de soslayo.

-¿Quién es? –le preguntó Mai.

-Es…yo… _demonios_ –dijo Nao nerviosamente -…se llama Nina -. Mai saludó a la chica con una gran sonrisa que Nina le regresó.

Nina se inclinó hacía Nao y sus labios quedaron a unos cuantos milímetros de su oreja: -, ven a sentarte conmigo -. Nao sintió un cosquilleo y sin pensarlo asintió.

Fue hasta que estaba sentada frente a Nina que reaccionó: jamás en su sano juicio hubiera aceptado esa invitación aunque viniera del presidente, no solía relacionarse con la demás gente, solo les hablaba por necesidad eso era algo que tenía en común con Natsuki.

-Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo Nina sonriendo ampliamente, Nao regresó a su semblante frío y de sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Nao con indiferencia, eso sacó de onda a Nina.

-Suelo venir aquí –dijo Nina -, debo admitir que ya te había visto tocar antes, solo que no estaba segura de que fueras tu, no tenía la oportunidad de verte bien tras ese montón de tambores y platillos.

-Y… ¿Qué te pareció el número de hoy? –lanzó esa pregunta sin darse cuenta.

-A pesar de que cometiste algunos errores… -el rostro de Nao se ensombreció ante ese comentario-… creo que tocas bastante bien, tienes personalidad.

-¿Ah, si? –dijo de pronto Nao sonriendo inconscientemente, después borró la sonrisa de su rostro y carraspeo _¿Qué demonios hago aquí hablando con esta chica? _-… bueno, fin de la conversación, tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Tan pronto? –dijo Nina un poco decepcionada, Nao asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar y dio media vuelta dejando a Nina con las palabras en el aire; Natsuki y Mai ya se habían ido.

Al día siguiente Nao se encontraba sentada en una banca del patio del colegio, estaba rodeada por sus impertinentes admiradores o mas bien pretendientes a los cuales consideraba una bola de primates: ella tenía la culpa de eso, empleando su naturaleza seductora cautivaba a cualquiera ni siquiera tenía que emplear el contacto físico, su sola presencia y sus palabras eran suficientes, se divertía haciendo eso, mas que ligar se dedicaba a recolectar una horda de hormonas tanto masculinas como femeninas; -le gustaba la atención-, le gustaba tener el control, aunque eso no la llenaba. Mientras escuchaba tontas invitaciones a salir vio algo que la dejó boquiabierta, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para ella, escuchaba lejanas las voces de sus pretendientes mientras miraba hacía donde estaba una chica con un par de coletas: era Nina, iba caminando por el patio escolar.

-_Va en este colegio –_pensó Nao sorprendida -_, como es posible que nunca la haya visto. _

Al parecer Nina también la había visto pero se había quedado parada cerca del corro de alumnos que rodeaban a Nao, parecía tímida de acercarse hasta que se decidió hacerle una seña para que fuera con ella.

-Con permiso –dijo Nao abriéndose paso entre los chicos que la rodeaban, estos le miraron sorprendidos cuando vieron que se había ido con Nina.

-No sabía que asistías a este colegio –dijo Nina sorprendida.

-Ni yo –dijo Nao que ni siquiera podía explicarse a si misma como es que había dejado de poner atención a su entorno solo para ir con esta chica.

-Aunque me pareció haberte visto antes –dijo Nina con esa amplia sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a Nao -, creo que solías traer un parche cubriendo uno de tus ojos.

-Ah…si…eso… -dijo Nao recordando los sucesos del carnaval de las HiMES que había ocurrido el año pasado, no era un recuerdo muy agradable que digamos -…, si es que tuve un pequeño accidente –dijo Nao _¿porque demonios le doy explicaciones?, ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con ella?_

-Te veías bastante sexy con ese parche –dijo Nina con el fin de molestar a Nao, esta último tardó en asimilar el comentario.

-¡Que!... ¿Porqué demonios dijiste eso? –dijo Nao sin poder evitar un ligero asomo de color en sus mejillas.

-Solo era un comentario –dijo Nina sonriendo pícaramente mientras tomaba un mechón del rojizo cabello de Nao entre sus dedos, la chica pelirroja tomó bruscamente la mano de Nina y la alejó de su cabello.

-Tengo clase…_vaya excusa…_-dijo Nao preparada para huir una vez mas de aquella chica.

-Espera… ¿te gustaría venir a una fiesta hoy en la noche?

_Fiesta eh_… de acuerdo –dijo Nao, si algo le gustaba era asistir a las fiestas para tomar y ligar un poco.

-Te espero a las ocho en la entrada del colegio –dijo Nina y después dio media vuelta para alejarse.

Tal como quedaron se vieron a las ocho de la noche frente al colegio para después tomar un taxi hacía una residencia que al parecer pertenecía a alguien de mucho dinero: había muchos jóvenes fuera tomando cervezas y fumando cigarrillos, la música estaba bastante fuerte parecía que iba a reventar el lugar, y había unos cuantos autos deportivos y motocicletas estacionados cerca de los jardines de aquella enorme casa. Le pagaron al taxista y después bajaron; durante el trayecto del patio a la entrada de la casa, Nina le presentó a Nao tanta gente que apenas y podía recordar sus nombres, después de que Nina saludara a mas gente dentro de la casa, Nao y ella tomaron asiento en el patio donde el volumen de la música disminuía un poco, la chica de las coletas seguía aún sorprendida contemplando a Nao quién llevaba una mini falda negra y una blusa escotada del mismo color que contrastaban muy bien con su cabello de fuego.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Nina, Nao dudo un momento y después asintió. Ambas regresaron al interior de la casa en donde la música estaba a todo volumen: todos bailaban al son de melodías rítmicas de moda, había muchas parejas que bailaban como si estuvieran pegados moviéndose sensualmente frente a frente sin ni un centímetro de separación, Nao había visto eso muchas veces pero no se espero que de pronto Nina rodeara con sus brazos su cuello y comenzara a moverse al compás de la música bailando al igual que las otras parejas, Nao pensó en salir corriendo o en darle a esa chica su merecido, pero después sin saber como se dejó llevar y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Nina, minutos después sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus respiraciones se fundían, Nao estaba bastante sonrojada.

-Salgamos un rato –pronunció Nina a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Después de ese día Nao no pudo sacar de sus pensamientos a Nina, siempre había pensado que le gustaban los chicos pero jamás había querido entablar una relación más cercana con uno, mas bien con nadie, solo se dedicaba a sociabilizar un poco para tener unos cuantos conocidos a su disposición; y ahora que conocía a Nina quería saber todo sobre ella, quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible y quería contarle su historia cosa que jamás hubiera pensado en hacer. En la escuela se veían en la cafetería para almorzar junto con los amigos de Nina, se veían de vez en cuando en el Rorschach y Nao siempre acompañaba a Nina aquellas fiestas en la gran residencia que después cambiaron de ubicación, ahora se llevaban a cabo en el viejo edificio de la fábrica abandonada, siempre era lo mismo: jóvenes besándose, tomando y fumando, la música a reventar, carreras ilegales de autos y motocicletas en las avenidas, chicos grafiteando las paredes de los callejones y casas aledaños; todo esto inquietaba a Nao en el fondo, pero siempre le ganaban mas las ganas de divertirse que de hacer lo correcto. En una de esas fiestas Nao y Nina conversaron un rato después de bailar.

-¿Desde cuando vienes a estas fiestas? –preguntó Nao.

-Hace un par de meses –dijo Nina -, se hacían todos los fines de semana en la gran residencia, pero Yao quiso cambiar la ubicación por seguridad.

-¿Yao?

-Si –dijo Nina -, su padres eran millonarios y le dejaron una muy buena herencia después de morir en un accidente, la gran residencia es de el, solo que últimamente las fiestas son el viejo edificio para evitar que la policía vaya detrás de Yao y su hermana Lulu que también le ayuda a organizar todos estos reventones.

-¿Los conoces?

-Si…-dijo Nina pensativa -, recuerdo que hace un par de meses Yao fue el que repartió las invitaciones en el Rorschach, esa vez fue la primera que asistí a sus fiestas, después se me hizo un hábito venir, todos son bienvenidos a estas fiestas…mira –dijo Nina alzándose la blusa discretamente y bajándose un poco la falda, Nao se puso nerviosa, vio un tatuaje de un dragón rodeado por caracteres japoneses que rezaban "Hikari".

-¿Qué es?

-No debería estártelo enseñando –dijo Nina con un poco de remordimiento -, y mucho menos explicándote que es… pero creo que tu eres una persona adecuada… -esto último lo dijo Nina mas para si misma -… en fin el punto es que este tatuaje solo lo tienen unos cuantos de todos los que ves aquí…

-¿Son algún tipo de pandilla?

-Yo no le llamaría así –dijo Nina -, somos una sociedad formada por Yao y su hermana, trabajamos para ellos y no pagan nada mal -. Al escuchar lo de la paga a Nao le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Y que es lo que hacen?, ¿Son narcotraficantes o algo así?

-No –dijo Nina -, somos comerciantes que trabajan en secreto ya que las autoridades no están muy de acuerdo con negocios como el nuestro.

-Ah por Dios –dijo Nao burlonamente -, ¿comerciantes? Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra… por supuesto que ustedes son traficantes -. Nina frunció el ceño.

-El punto es que Yao y Lulu te quieren conocer –dijo Nina -, les conté sobre el día en que me salvaste de ese tipo, y están interesados en ti -. Nao no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o (aunque le costara admitirlo) asustada.

_Vaya, vaya ahora unos mafiosos me quieren contratar, con esto podré salvarla… aunque me traerá bastantes problemas… _

-Piénsalo –dijo Nina había algo de preocupación en su voz -, te pagaran muy bien, como en ningún otro lado y solo por hacer entregas…pero por otro lado corres el riesgo de ser arrestada o incluso asesinada si se arma alguna balacera o algo así; esto no es un mundo lindo, está lleno de personas egoístas que no les importa mas que su dinero, debo advertirte que si alguna vez fallas serás expulsada de la sociedad bajo amenazas sobre no decir ni una sola palabra a las autoridades, incluso pueden llegar a vigilarte durante un tiempo para cerciorarse de que no dirás nada -. Eso último no le agrado a Nao en absoluto, pero su necesidad de dinero era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

-Y no sería mas fácil que me asesinaran sabiendo que puedo denunciarlos –dijo Nao arqueando una ceja.

-No –dijo Nina -, eso sería una estupidez, lo que importa es no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas, las desapariciones y los cadáveres levantan muchas.

-Bien –dijo Nao -, quiero hablar con ellos. –En el rostro de Nina se dibujo una sonrisa retorcida y asintió.

-Después te haré una cita –dijo Nina, se había arrepentido de haberle dicho todo eso a Nao.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Uno de los días en que Nao, Natsuki y Mai tenían que tocar en el Rorschach, Nao no se presentó; estaba en una de las dichosas fiestas de Yao, Nina la había llevado con los hermanos para que hablara con ellos: Yao era un joven asiático de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años, era de alta estatura, y tenía un aspecto gentil, Lulu era cinco años menor que el, era también alta, su manera de vestir era algo extravagante, tenía un aspecto hosco. Nao tomó asiento frente a ellos.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Nao –dijo Yao sonriente -, por lo que me contó Nina, sabes disparar eh, supongo que te habrá dicho de que se trata todo esto…

-Si, me contó algo –dijo Nao.

-De una vez te advierto que no somos repartidores de pizzas niña –dijo Lulu -, somos traficantes de armas, tu serás uno de nuestros tantos repartidores de los pedidos que nos hagan y eso implica muchos riesgos, seguro que Nina te lo mencionó… si decides entrar ahora serás bienvenida…sino pues tendrás que soportar por un tiempo a un espía que nos ayudara a cerciorarnos de que no hables de más.

-Quiero entrar –dijo Nao sin dudarlo.

-No te dejes engañar –dijo Yao -, todos nuestros repartidores son jóvenes que no rebasan los veinticinco años…así que si algún día alguien te dice que te ayuda con el pedido o que lo llevan por ti no hagas caso, el tatuaje también puede ser falsificado, así que ten cuidado de no hablar sobre tus encargos a los demás…tu trabajo es tu trabajo, nadie mas debe saber que misión te fue asignada a menos que se trate de un trabajo en conjunto.

-Baja con los demás –dijo Lulu -, en la puerta izquierda que está en la sala encontrarás al encargado de los tatuajes, es gratis.

-Una vez que tengas el tatuaje –dijo Yao adoptando una expresión seria -, va a ser como si hubieras firmado un contrato con nosotros, es como un juramento, con el pasarás a ser parte de nuestra sociedad.

Nao salió del cuarto, Nina la esperaba afuera, esta última hizo que le contara todo con pelos y señales, acompañó a Nao al cuarto de tatuajes; no fue muy tardado, pero si fue doloroso; el tatuaje era de tamaño pequeño: se lo colocó en el hombro izquierdo, por un momento pensó que era como tener la marca de las HiME otra vez, una vez mas estaba atada a un destino que no le deparaba nada agradable y esta vez había sido por su propia voluntad.

Hacía ya un par de meses de que Nao había entrado a Hikari, y cuatro meses de que conocía a Nina, su amistad se había vuelto muy profunda en esos meses; Natsuki, Shizuru, Mai y las demás se preguntaban constantemente porque Nao había dejado de asistir a las reuniones de karaoke, y en muchas ocasiones la reprendieron por haber dejado plantado al grupo en varias de sus presentaciones en el Rorschach, todo por salir a divertirse con Nina y por asistir a las fiestas de Yao; habían asediado a Nao con preguntas sobre Nina y el porqué de sus faltas, pero Nao siempre se negaba a dar explicaciones, aunque no siempre faltaba por las fiestas, también iba al hospital a visitar a su madre y procuraba usar blusas que le cubrieran el hombro izquierdo para que los demás no notaran el tatuaje.

Una noche después de una larga velada en el viejo edificio, Nina y Nao caminaban por los callejones, Nao iba pensativa y Nina se veía preocupada: le habían asignado su primer trabajo a la pelirroja, se sentía bastante nerviosa aunque lo tratara de ocultar. De pronto Nao dejó de caminar, Nina hizo lo mismo, ambas se miraron fijamente por un instante como si tratarán de ver a través de la otra; mientras Nao se veía reflejada en el hermoso par de ojos cafés, en su mente se formaron muchas imágenes no había una sola en la que no estuviera Nina y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, como por impulso, se abalanzo sobre Nina haciendo que esta quedara recargada contra la pared sorprendida por la reacción de la pelirroja, ambas se miraron y Nao leyó en aquellos ojos miel a parte de la sorpresa, el amor y el deseo, sin dudarlo la besó apasionadamente como si quisiera devorarla, Nina le correspondió de igual manera mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cuello y hombros de Nao atrayéndola mas hacía si; cuando el beso terminó las dos se quedaron sin aliento.

-Vayamos a mi casa –dijo Nina en apenas un susurro, Nao asintió e impacientes se pusieron a buscar un taxi.

Nina prendió la luz cuando entraron a su casa: en realidad era un apartamento de tamaño mediano, estaba decorado al estilo minimalista, era una casa acogedora e impecable. _Por lo visto Nina es muy ordenada _pensó Nao mientras contemplaba fascinada su entorno, no se había percatado de que Nina estaba detrás de ella hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura, y después el cálido cuerpo de su amiga pegado a su espalda, Nina recargó su mentón en uno de los hombros de Nao, a esta última la sensación le resultó increíble, cerró los ojos por un momento y después los abrió pensando en que tal vez se trataba de un sueño, pero era real sintió las manos de Nina colarse por debajo de su blusa acariciando delicadamente su abdomen.

-Acompáñame –le dijo Nina al oído, después se separaron del abrazo, guió a Nao hasta su cuarto el cual solo estaba iluminado por un pequeño haz de luz proveniente de la hermosa luna llena; ahí entre besos y caricias Nina fue retrocediendo junto con Nao hasta que quedó sentada en la cama, sus labios no se habían despegado, Nao se inclinó poco a poco sobre Nina hasta que esta quedó acostada en la cama, interrumpieron el beso para mirarse un momento, Nina tomó delicadamente el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos -. Te amo -. Esto último se lo dijo mirándola fijamente, Nao había escuchado esas palabras un sin fin de veces, pero jamás las había encontrado tan hermosas y sinceras, no respondió al te amo con palabras porque no era una chica que solía expresar esas cosas en voz alta. Nao besó el cuello de Nina, mas bien comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos que hacían a la otra chica gemir de placer, mientras Nao trabajaba en su cuello, Nina comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la pelirroja encontrándose con un sostén negro de encaje, Nao paró de mordisquear su cuello y la miró expectante mientras extendía los brazos para que Nina le quitara la blusa.

-Eres hermosa –le susurró Nina mientras contemplaba el blanco cuerpo de la pelirroja la cual estaba muy sonrojada; acercó su rostro al busto de su compañera y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en donde comenzaba la línea de sus pechos, Nao suspiró y un temblor de placer la sacudió cuando sintió los dedos de Nina rozar la piel de su espalda dispuestos a quitarle el sostén; Nina contempló maravillada los pechos de su compañera, no eran muy grandes pero eran firmes y estaban coronados por un par de pezones rosados que Nina no tardó en saborear, Nao se estremeció, dejó una mano apoyada sobre la cama y usó la otra para presionar mas la cabeza de su compañera contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Nina dejó de saborear sus pechos, Nao comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón dejando a Nina solo en bragas, la pelirroja besó a Nina mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por uno de los muslos de su compañera hasta encontrarse con su entrepierna la cual seguía cubierta por la blanca prenda, la acarició por encima a penas rozándola causando que la chica gimiera débilmente, Nina deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Nao hasta llegar al cierre de su falda el cual desabrochó, ambas se detuvieron un momento para deshacerse de las barreras de tela que impedían a sus cuerpos tocarse por completo, quedando así solo en bragas; el cuarto estaba frío pero el calor de sus cuerpos les impedía sentirlo, Nina deslizó suavemente su dedo índice entre los pechos de Nao hasta llegar arriba de su ombligo haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor de el, eso provocó que la otra chica tensará los músculos de su abdomen emitiendo un gemido.

-Mmmm… _Oh Dios que hermosa es_

-¿Es tu primera vez? –preguntó Nina mientras deslizaba sus manos por el trasero de Nao dispuesta a retirar la última barrera que separaba sus cuerpos, Nao entornó sus felinos ojos _Que importa eso _pensó, y asintió como respuesta.

-Entonces… -le ronroneó Nina al oído causándole un cosquilleo a Nao en el estomago-, voy a tener el privilegio de ser tu primera amante -. Dicho esto, Nina se deshizo de las bragas de la pelirroja dejándola completamente desnuda, Nao comenzó a besar los pechos de Nina hasta bajar a su abdomen donde besó su ombligo y trazó círculos y líneas con su dedo sobre el tatuaje que Nina tenía en la cadera como si lo dibujara, después con ambas manos ayudó a Nina a despojarse de la última barrera de tela; Nina abrió las piernas y Nao se acomodó entre ellas juntando su sexo con el de Nina mientras se balanceaba lentamente, la sensación les resultó increíble a ambas, era electrizante, intenso, algo que Nao jamás había sentido. Nina tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo se colapsaba bajo Nao quien la besaba con intensidad y ferocidad sintiendo espasmos de placer: cada vez se acercaban más al climax; sus respiraciones se combinaban, su sudor también, Nina clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la pelirroja encorvándose cada vez mas debido al placer que sentía, Nao por su parte hundía su rostro en el cabello suelto de su chica perdiéndose en su esencia, el movimiento se volvía mas rápido y cada vez gemían mas fuerte, hasta que ambas se tensaron llegando juntas al climax; Nao cayó rendida sobre el pecho de su amante la cual acarició su rojizo cabello y después deslizó su mano por la desnuda espalda de Nao posándola un poco mas arriba de su trasero mientras le hacía pequeños cariñitos con las yemas de los dedos, esto estaba excitando a Nao aunque acabara de hacer el amor.

-Eres increíble –le dijo suavemente Nina.

_Tu también _ pensó Nao: no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo en el que habían hecho el amor, no lo consideraba necesario o mas bien aún no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos y Nina no necesitaba que se lo dijera conocía bien a la chica y sabía que no era muy expresiva en ese sentido. –Es hora de que me vaya… mañana tengo trabajo que hacer –dijo Nao, lo bueno era que sería fin de semana y no tendría que faltar al colegio, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas.

-Me arrepiento de haberte metido en esto… –dijo de pronto Nina reprimiendo unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, Nao la miró extrañada -…, lo siento… no debí encariñarme contigo, mi deber era reclutarte en Hikari por orden de Yao…pero…desde aquel día en que nos conocimos no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…me enamoré de ti… y aún así te hablé de la sociedad…y te llevé con Yao.

-Nina –dijo Nao en un susurro por un momento se sintió usada y después recapacitó _ella me había advertido de que se trataba… además me dijeron que no era obligatorio entrar aunque tuviera que soportar un fastidioso espía detrás de mí por un tiempo…yo decidí entrar porque necesito el dinero…con eso podré pagar la operación…después me retiraré…ella no tiene la culpa_

-Al principio…-dijo Nina aún conteniendo el llanto -, sentía algo por ti pero trate de no darle mucha importancia…fui muy egoísta… le hablé a Yao de ti porque creía que me pagaría por conseguirle a un miembro mas para su sociedad…y después no pude seguir pretendiendo que no sentía nada… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, yo ya le había hablado a Yao de ti, le conté de ti una semana después del incidente, después me arrepentí y traté de que olvidara el asunto pero se puso necio… te debo la vida, me salvaste y mira como te he pagado…quería hablarte de esto antes…pero solo ahora tuve el valor de hacerlo -. Nao se separó de Nina disgustada y se recostó a un lado de ella en la cama dándole la espalda.

_¡Demonios! Si dice que me ama porque hizo eso… pensándolo bien, debió haberme detenido antes de hablar con Yao… es como si hubiera planeado todo aunque en realidad la casualidad fue lo que hizo conocernos…maldita sea… pero en parte tu también tienes la culpa Nao baka, si te hubieras negado a unirte no hubiera pasado nada…no era a la fuerza, tu lo escogiste… pero que egoísta fue Nina casi me entrega por una cantidad de dinero… pero no lo hizo…te dio a escoger… Nao recuerda que tu eres igual no te importaba dañar a los demás con tal de conseguir tus objetivos… ¿era o sigo siendo así?...siempre hay la oportunidad de cambiar supongo… y Nina ha sido honesta conmigo confesándome todo esto…pero ¿puedo confiar en ella?... ¡acabamos de hacer el amor! Y me suelta de repente todo esto…_

-Si no me quieres volver a ver lo entenderé –dijo Nina sintiéndose miserable _Que cobarde fui, por no decirle antes _ -, puedo hacer que Yao se olvide de ti.

_No voy a huir de esto… en verdad necesito el dinero _pensó Nao aún dándole la espalda a Nina -, voy a seguir adelante con esto –dijo la pelirroja; Nina se acercó cuidadosamente a Nao quién estaba recostada del lado, recargó su mentón en el hombro de Nao y esta dio un respingo después deslizó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen desnudo de la pelirroja quien se sentía excitada y enojada al mismo tiempo. _Además no puedo desaparecer así como así lo que siento por Nina… en verdad la amo…esta vez la perdonaré._

-Es muy tarde –dijo Nina -, no quiero que te vayas sola a tu casa…quédate -. Nao bufó en resignación, por más que quisiera negarse a quedarse no podía.

-Te perdono –dijo de pronto Nao -, solo…espero que de verdad me ames…porque estoy… estoy…confundida…me has hecho dudar de… tu amor…_Pero que demonios estoy diciendo. _

-Claro que te amo –dijo Nina haciendo que Nao la volteara a ver a los ojos -, no quiero que mañana vayas…me da miedo que te pase algo.

-¡Debiste haber pensado en eso antes! –soltó de pronto Nao, Nina sintió dolor en su interior: su chica tenía razón, Nao se arrepintió de haber alzado la voz, "ambas tenían la culpa: Nao por escoger ese camino y Nina por influenciarla".

-Lo…lo sien…arrrg –farfulló Nao frustrada: jamás se disculpaba con alguien, Nina sabía perfectamente lo que Nao trataba de hacer y lo único que hizo fue darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Nao se sonrojó violentamente.

-Te ves muy sexy desnuda y enojada –le susurró Nina, Nao se enojó "acababan de discutir y Nina jugaba con ella", después hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama pero Nina no la dejó.

-A donde crees que vas –le dijo Nina pícaramente a Nao poniéndose sobre ella y acercándole su rostro, Nao se volteó evitando el contacto –No te resistas -. Le dijo Nina sensualmente al momento que hacía que la viera a los ojos.

-¿Piensas obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero? –dijo Nao en tono desafiante y arqueando una ceja.

-Tal vez –dijo Nina y se inclinó para darle un pequeño y suave mordisco en el labio inferior.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después de realizar bien su primer trabajo, Nao decidió que lo mejor era ser discreta y levantar la menor cantidad posible de sospechas, por eso dejó de faltar a las presentaciones y a las fiestas de karaoke, incluso se puso a practicar mas en la batería. En una de aquellas fiestas de karaoke Mai había llamado a Natsuki y a Nao para discutir ciertos asuntos.

-Saben –dijo Mai sonriendo -, deberíamos ponerle un nombre a nuestro grupo…estoy un poco cansada de que nos llamen las "tres maravillas del Rorschach" -. Nao y Natsuki entornaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo piensas llamarnos? –preguntó Natsuki.

-Había estado pensando en un nombre original –dijo Mai -, que tal "Kagutsuchi".

- --

- --

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mai confundida.

-En ese caso mejor que se llame Dhuran –dijo Natsuki.

-Está conversación me parece una perdida de tiempo –dijo Nao -, me da igual como nos llamen.

-¿No sugieres nada? –preguntó Mai decepcionada, Nao suspiró con hartazón.

-Yo digo que Dhuran suena bien –insistió Natsuki.

-Me gusta mas Kagutsuchi –dijo Nao para fastidiar a la chica de cabello azulado -, somos dos contra una.

-Tu no cuentas –le dijo Natsuki a Nao mientras la miraba con enojo -, dijiste que no estabas interesada.

-Ahora lo estoy –dijo Nao con una sonrisa desagradable, Mai se estaba desesperando, no había un solo momento en el que esas dos no pelearan.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Midori quién llegó de pronto y abrazó a Nao y a Natsuki quienes trataron de librarse de la alegre chica, al parecer había bebido unas cantas copas.

-Nada productivo –dijo Nao tratándose de zafar del abrazo.

-Decidiendo un nombre para el grupo –dijo Mai.

-Dhuran suena mejor que Kagut…eso –dijo Natsuki.

-Si, aja –dijo Nao ignorando a la chica de cabello azulado que la miró de manera desafiante.

-Ya, ya –dijo Midori -, arreglémoslo con un volado -. Después de tirar la moneda, Mai ganó así que el nombre del grupo sería Kagutsuchi, de pronto el celular de Nao comenzó a sonar, está se apartó del grupo para contestar.

-Diga…

-Nao –dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea, Nao sintió una gran emoción: era Nina.

-Hola Nina…

-¿Estas ocupada? –preguntó al percibir el escándalo que se escuchaba al fondo.

-No

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

-Claro, estoy en los dormitorios del colegio ahora mismo salgo para esperarte –dijo Nao conteniendo su alegría como siempre lo hacía, por más que tratara de sonar indiferente y de actuar cruelmente frente a Nina, jamás lo conseguía. Cuando colgó regresó hacía donde estaban sus "amigas".

-Tengo que irme –dijo Nao sin poder disimular una amplia sonrisa que confundió a todas: no era la sonrisa sarcástica de siempre, era una sonrisa sincera que denotaba alegría, además nunca se tomaba la molestia de despedirse y tampoco de saludar.

-Cuídate –le dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Nos vemos –le dijo Midori, Natsuki simplemente esperó a que se fuera.

-Que raro –dijo Mai -, últimamente la he visto sonreír de esa forma algunas veces.

-Seguro que nuestra amiga Nao consiguió a alguien –dijo Midori, Natsuki solo bufó en desaprobación y decidió ir a buscar a Shizuru.

-Bien por ella –dijo Mai.

Nao se encontró con Nina fuera del colegio, está vez no tomaron un taxi fueron caminando por las oscuras calles, Nina tomó la mano de Nao entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, eso era algo que hacía constantemente aunque la pelirroja todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Nao con nerviosismo.

-A un pequeño local al cual solía venir –dijo Nina con melancolía: parecía que el lugar le traía recuerdos. Llegaron hasta un restaurante bastante pequeño en el cual solo cabían ocho mesas y en el que solo servían diferentes tipos de sushi, Nina saludó al cocinero y a las meseras como si fueran viejos amigos, Nao examinaba su entorno: las paredes eran blancas, el suelo era de mosaicos rojos y desgastados, un viejo ventilador giraba perezosamente en el centro del techo de tirol, y un par de lámparas de techo horizontales iluminaban el lugar, las mesas eran de madera al igual que las sillas, en el fondo se podía apreciar una vitrina que exhibía la comida, en la pared había un viejo letrero que mostraba los diferentes tipos de sushi y sus precios, una angosta puerta que se encontraba en una esquina indicaba la entrada a la cocina.

-_Ese plato se ve delicioso_ –pensó Nao mirando la vitrina, Nina llamó a una mesera que les tomó la orden.

-Espera que ya vuelvo –dijo Nina levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta que indicaba la entrada a la cocina, un hombre de unos cincuenta años la esperaba sonriente parado frente a la puerta, Nina tardó unos minutos platicando con aquel hombre y después regresó a su lugar frente a Nao.

-¿Son tus parientes? –preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-No –dijo Nina -, son unos viejos amigos de la familia…solía venir aquí con mi hermano desde que era pequeña, hacía un par de años que no pasaba por aquí.

-¿Vives con tu hermano? –preguntó Nao un poco nerviosa acordándose de las noches en las que había hecho el amor con Nina, _tal vez su hermano podría haber estado en casa alguna de esas veces. _

-No –dijo Nina y desvió la mirada con tristeza, Nao suspiró con alivio, pero notó la triste mirada de su novia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…todo está bien –dijo Nina forzando una sonrisa que no logró engañar a Nao quién decidió no insistir.

Después de cenar se dirigieron a casa de Nina donde disfrutaron un rato de intimidad.

-¿Porqué decidiste entrar a Hikari? –preguntó Nina mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja.

-… necesito el dinero –dijo Nao que yacía desnuda junto a Nina.

-¿Para que?

-¿Porqué entraste tu?

-… yo te pregunté primero.

-Ya te dije que necesito el dinero –dijo Nao un poco molesta pensando en su madre hospitalizada, era una historia bastante dolorosa que no tenía ganas de contar en esos momentos -, ¿y tu?

-También necesito dinero –dijo Nina un poco enojada por que Nao no le quería contar su motivo.

-Supongo que es por algo en especial –dijo Nao tratando de sonsacarle una respuesta.

-Cambiemos de tema.

-No confías en mí –dijo Nao molesta.

-Tu tampoco…

-Yo si confío en ti –dijo Nao irritada -, pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar de eso.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Nina, había dejado de acariciar el cabello de la pelirroja.

-¡Pero si tú empezaste con el tema! –le reprochó Nao.

-Fue un error… ¡eres tan irritable! –dijo Nina molesta.

-¡Me voy! -dijo Nao levantándose de la cama, comenzó a recoger su ropa que estaba tirada por todo el cuarto y comenzó a vestirse, esta vez Nina no la detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente vestida.

-Espera –le dijo Nina enojada y tomó a Nao por los hombros atrayéndola hacía sí para besarla apasionadamente, Nao trató de resistirse pero después le correspondió con la misma intensidad, cuando se separaron los verdes ojos de la pelirroja se encontraron con los miel de Nina.

-……….

-Ahora si te puedes ir –dijo Nina, Nao se quedó mirándola -, ¿no te ibas a ir? –preguntó Nina arqueando una ceja mientras deslizaba suavemente sus dedos por el rostro de la pelirroja.

Esa noche Nina pensó que tal vez convencería a la chica pelirroja sobre quedarse, pero Nao se fue: se había metido en la cabeza la idea de que no tenía caso estar con Nina si no había confianza, estaba exagerando las cosas pero así se sentía en esos momentos; llegó a su dormitorio en Fuuka Gakuen, el cual compartía con Aoi quién ya estaba dormida. Los días siguientes Nao cumplió con otros trabajos que le había asignado Yao en uno de ellos había tenido que meterse a un barrio de mala muerte para entregar una pesada caja de explosivos, pero la paga había sido bastante buena, solo le faltaba un poco mas para reunir la cantidad que quería; había asistido a sus presentaciones en el Rorschach y también al hospital para visitar a su madre que estaba en coma, pero no se había visto con Nina y tampoco habían hablado, Nao pensó que tal vez Nina la llamaría los días siguientes de la discusión pero no fue así, al parecer la otra chica también estaba enojada. Ambas se encontraban de vez en cuando por los pasillos del colegio pero hacían como si nadie estuviera ahí, a Nao le estaba resultando insoportable esa situación al igual que a Nina; Natsuki y las demás habían notado el repentino cambio de actitud de la pelirroja, se había vuelto mas huraña e irritable que de costumbre, ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a aclamar la atención de sus pretendientes, pero al parecer Nina había adoptado una actitud distinta: solía pasearse frente a Nao con una amiga a la cual abrazaba o tomaba de la mano cada que la pelirroja estaba cerca, Nina se sentía terriblemente culpable por darle celos a Nao, y la pelirroja sentía que iba a explotar de celos cada que veía a Nina y su amiga; pero ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso, hasta que un día Nao se quedó a esperarla a la hora de la salida.

-Nina –dijo Nao, la chica volteó con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

-¿Qué quieres Nao?

- _Te necesito, te amo no soporto estar mas sin ti… _¿Qué pretendes?... ¡¿Quién demonios es esa chica?! –gritó Nao sin poder contenerse.

-_¡Está celosa!… _No es asunto tuyo –dijo Nina: quería abalanzarse sobre Nao, pedirle perdón y besarla, pero aún se sentía herida.

-Tan rápido te olvidas de mi eh…- dijo Nao molesta tratando de ocultar su dolor -, primero me utilizas y… ¡y luego me cambias por esa idiota!

-Tú fuiste quién se quiso alejar –dijo Nina sintiendo un agudo dolor emocional causado por las palabras de la pelirroja, Nina recordó el día de la discusión, hacía un par de semanas que Nao y ella no se dirigían la palabra y todo por un mal entendido.

-Me aleje porqué no veo el caso de estar con alguien que no confía en mi.

-¡Por Dios Nao! –Exclamó Nina desesperada -, te cuento todo…

-¡No es verdad!

-Si lo es –dijo Nina -, es solo que aún no estoy preparada para hablar de eso.

-¡Dejaste que me fuera! –Gritó Nao enfadada -, ni siquiera me buscaste y después te encuentro paseándote por ahí con esa tipa.

-Te fuiste por que lo quisiste –dijo Nina, Nao sabía que así era pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería reconocerlo además después de todo ella había empezado la discusión -, y esa tipa es solo una amiga…¿estas ciega? ¡Que no ves que te amo!

-¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo! –gritó Nao ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, Nina la miró fijamente en sus ojos se leía la ira y la tristeza.

-Aprende a reconocer tus errores –dijo Nina molesta -, no culpes a los demás…

-Hasta aquí llegamos –dijo Nao molesta.

-Si es eso lo que quieres –dijo Nina conteniendo el llanto, después dio media vuelta dejando a Nao quién sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

El cielo estaba nublado, una tormenta se aproximaba y hacía frío; Nao se había dirigido al hospital luego de salir del colegio. Su madre yacía en una cama de hospital cubierta por vendajes, el cuarto en el que estaba era frío y pequeño; Nao tomó asiento a su lado, contempló la imagen de su madre tendida en la cama, recorrió con la vista la manguera del suero hasta llegar a los aparatos que marcaban los signos vitales y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, por mas que trató de contenerse no pudo: lloró y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su madre estuviera consiente para escucharla y consolarla, deseaba desaparecer, se sentía miserable, sentía que sin Nina y sin su madre no le quedaba nada; cuando se calmó estuvo unos minutos pensando en su próximo trabajo para la sociedad Hikari.

-Señorita –dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Nao quién la miró expectante.

-¿Hay alguna mejora? –preguntó Nao con esperanza, la enfermera bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

-Su madre está en coma –dijo la enfermera -, aunque hagamos la operación no es una garantía que despierte, y si despierta lo mas seguro es que quede en estado vegetativo.

-¡Ineptos! –Gritó Nao con ira -¡¿Qué no pueden hacer nada por ella?!

-Cálmese por favor…

-¡No me calmo!... estoy a punto de tener el dinero para la operación –dijo Nao con lágrimas en los ojos -, no me puede venir a decir eso -. En ese momento Nao se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo del hospital: corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin saber hacía donde se dirigía, la lluvia se había desatado, caía sobre su rostro colándose por su ropa, el frío le calaba los huesos, pero nada de eso le importaba, cuando comenzaba a cansarse se percató de que estaba cerca de la casa de Nina: hacía un tiempo que no se hablaban, que ni siquiera se miraban, pero en estos momentos la necesitaba. _No me importa si no me quiere recibir, la necesito. _

Nina se encontraba sentada cómodamente en uno de los pequeños sofás de su sala, estaba mirando unas fotografías con una expresión que denotaba una tristeza y dolor profundos, en todas las imágenes aparecía Nao. De pronto escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, dejó las fotografías a un lado y dudó un momento antes de abrir, cuando lo hizo quedó totalmente impactada por lo que tenía ante sus ojos: Nao completamente mojada por la lluvia, en su rostro las lágrimas se combinaban con las gotas de lluvia, estaba pálida y tenía una expresión de profundo dolor; ambas se miraron por un breve momento, después Nina simplemente rodeo con sus brazos a Nao en un protector y cálido abrazo, Nao le correspondió aferrándose a ella con fuerza y después comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente, cuando Nao se hubo calmado, Nina se separó lentamente de ella.

-Mi amor… -susurró Nina mientras sostenía cariñosamente el rostro de Nao entre sus manos -… ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Yo…lo… -farfulló Nao en un intento frustrado por disculparse, Nina puso su dedo índice sobre los rojos labios de la pelirroja.

-Shshh… ven –le dijo Nina en apenas un susurro, tomó a Nao de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá, ambas tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra, la pelirroja miraba fijamente al suelo absorta en sus pensamientos, Nina estaba realmente preocupada por su novia: jamás la había visto así de alterada. De pronto Nao se acurrucó en el sillón recargando su cabeza en el regazo de Nina quién acarició su empapado cabello.

-¿Sabes por que quiero el dinero?…-dijo Nao de repente: su voz era a penas un susurro -, mi madre fue victima de un asalto, al tratar de huir del atacante una bala la alcanzó causando que perdiera el control del auto, así que chocó contra un árbol a una alta velocidad, eso le causó graves lesiones internas y externas… entró en coma… lleva un par de años así, el dinero me ayudará a mantenerla en el hospital y a pagarle una intervención que podría ayudarla a recuperarse… hace una hora fui a verla y me dijeron que no es seguro que despierte... y que si llegara a despertar estaría en estado vegetativo, ¿sabes lo que es eso?…significa que no volverá a hablar, ni a reír... –Nao no pudo continuar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez.

-Lo siento…-dijo Nina tomando una de las manos de Nao y entrelazando sus dedos -, te amo…aquí voy a estar para ti siempre, no pierdas la esperanza…pero también prepárate a ser fuerte -. Nao se sintió un poco mejor con esas palabras.

-Solo me falta un trabajo mas por hacer –dijo Nao -, hice la cuenta y con el último pago podré juntar el dinero que necesito… después me retiraré de Hikari.

-También he pensado en retirarme –dijo Nina pensativa -,… Nao-chan hay que secarte, estas toda mojada y vas a pescar un resfriado -. Ambas chicas se incorporaron y se dirigieron al baño donde Nina le proporcionó a Nao unas toallas y ropa seca.

-Gracias –dijo Nao -, no debí haberte molestado…tengo que regresar al colegio.

-No bebé… quédate –dijo Nina cogiendo las manos de Nao -, no te puedo dejar ir así.

-_¿Bebé? ¿Hace cuanto que no me llamaban tan cariñosamente?…_esta bien –dijo Nao, una vez estando en el cuarto de Nina, la pelirroja se acurrucó cerca de ella quedándose profundamente dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Aoi la compañera de cuarto de Nao, estaba acostumbrada a que la mayoría de las veces esta última no llegaba a dormir, pero esta noche fue una de las excepciones: al parecer Nao venía tomada, cuando entró hizo mucho escándalo ya que tropezó, Aoi se despertó sobresaltada y cuando vio a la pelirroja decidió seguir durmiendo; Nao entró al baño, se miró en el espejo, tenía ojeras, decidió enjuagarse la cara. Aoi se levantó de la cama al escuchar el persistente sonido del agua que corría por el lavabo, Nao llevaba ya varios minutos ahí dentro; la chica de cabello castaño decidió llamar a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar encontrándose con la figura de Nao en ropa interior, la pelirroja volteó y frunció el seño.

-¡No te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar! -. Aoi retrocedió un poco asustada.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien –dijo inocentemente la chica del cabello castaño.

-Claro que estoy bien –dijo Nao -, ahora hazme el maldito favor de ¡largarte! -. Aoi notó algo en el brazo izquierdo de la pelirroja: un tatuaje que no estaba allí antes, Nao se percató de lo que miraba la otra chica y se puso rápidamente la blusa, pero al tomarla bruscamente del montón de ropa, su revolver resbaló y cayó al suelo, Aoi lo miró perturbada, Nao lo recogió rápidamente y miró a la otra chica con una mezcla de furia y nerviosismo.

-¡Largo! –gritó la pelirroja avanzando peligrosamente hacía Aoi, Nao la tomó bruscamente de la solapa -, si dices algo sobre esto… te mato -. La pelirroja soltó a Aoi quién salio asustada del baño y decidió acostarse para hacerse la dormida.

Aoi estuvo realmente alterada después de esa situación, decidió contarle todo a su amiga Chie quién no dudo en comentarles a Natsuki y a las demás sobre el asunto. Una de las noches en las que tenía presentación en el bar Nao llegó tarde, fue directamente al pequeño cuarto que usaban como camerino para cambiarse; Natsuki y las demás notaron su presencia, así que la motociclista decidió ir tras ella: para ese entonces ya estaba enterada de lo que había visto Aoi. Cuando Natsuki entró en el cuarto, la pelirroja estaba terminando de abotonarse la blusa, al notar la presencia de la mayor, Nao volteó molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Kuga? -Natsuki entornó los ojos.

-Dime a que demonios te dedicas ahora –dijo Natsuki en un tono de voz amenazante, se había acercado unos pasos a la pelirroja, esta última retrocedió.

-_Esa idiota, seguro que les dijo…_ a perder mi tiempo tocando con un grupo de ineptas –dijo Nao con sarcasmo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No lo voy a preguntar otra vez –dijo Natsuki -, si no me lo dices tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-Que miedo me das –dijo Nao soltando una risa desagradable -, mejor ve a atender las necesidades sexuales de esa maniática llamada Fujino -. Esto último detonó la ira de Natsuki quien se abalanzó sobre Nao tomándola fuertemente de la solapa.

-¡No te permito que hables mal de Shizuru!… –gritó Natsuki enojada, Nao sonrió satisfecha -,… ahora pequeña delincuente que demonios has estado haciendo eh.

-No te incumbe –dijo Nao maliciosamente.

-Si eso quieres… -dijo Natsuki, le quitó bruscamente la blusa a Nao quién quedó sorprendida -… ¿que es esto?, ¿que significa? ¿Qué es Hikari? –preguntó la chica de cabello azulado mirando el tatuaje de Nao.

-¡Es solo un tatuaje! –Gritó Nao -, ¡suéltame! -. Natsuki la tomó bruscamente de un brazo y la llevó hacía un pequeño estante en donde había un par de lockers, uno estaba cerrado con llave.

-Ábrelo –le ordenó Natsuki, Nao se negó, así que Natsuki le quitó las llaves y lo abrió por ella: se encontró con el revolver de Nao -… ¿Qué significa esto?... para que demonios usas el revolver.

-Siempre lo he tenido –dijo Nao desesperada.

-Esto tiene algo que ver con esa chica Nina ¿verdad?, y con todas esas veces que has faltado al colegio y a las presentaciones –la reprendió Natsuki aún sin soltarla -, en vez de visitar a tu madre en el hospital ¿a que te dedicas? ¿A asaltar a caso? –Nao sintió un agudo dolor al escuchar esas crueles palabras, contuvo las ganas de llorar y se concentró en la ira que sentía hacía Natsuki en esos momentos; Natsuki por su parte aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Nao -… ¡Contéstame! -En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y aparecieron Mai, Shizuru, Aoi y Midori quienes miraron asombradas la escena: Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki colocándose tras ella y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica para tratar de calmarla.

-Suéltala –le dijo Shizuru en un susurro, Natsuki obedeció.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –preguntó Midori con desconcierto, Aoi miró con miedo a Nao está última la miraba con gran odio.

-Esto es tú culpa –le reprochó la pelirroja, después miró a todas despectivamente -, me largo de aquí, se las van a tener que arreglar sin mi.

-No vas a ningún lado –le dijo Natsuki, Shizuru la detuvo antes de que atrapara a Nao.

-Nao –dijo Mai confundida, se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó delicadamente por los hombros -, no te vayas… hablemos,

-No hay nada que hablar –dijo Nao irritada zafándose de Mai.

-Yuuki-san seamos razonables –dijo Shizuru.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –gritó Nao para después abrirse paso entre las chicas y salir del bar.

Nao ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su revólver o en cerrar su locker; Natsuki por su parte decidió tomarlo para ponerlo en un lugar seguro, pero cuando lo agarró sus dedos se encontraron con un papel arrugado, lo tomó y lo desdobló: había unas cosas escritas en el, parecía una dirección ya que indicaba el número 5 de la Calle 11 y el nombre de un lugar "Old Coast" y a un lado se podían apreciar los números 11:00 PM, el problema es que no había una fecha.

-Nao está metida en algo muy gordo –dijo Natsuki.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Mai -, puede pasarle algo malo.

-¿De que demonios hablan? –preguntó Midori derramando un poco del contenido de su botella.

-Nada –dijo Aoi.

-Al parecer se va a encontrar con alguien en este lugar –dijo Natsuki mostrándoles el papel -, el problema es que no se cuando, podría ser mañana o en semanas… tendré que seguirla.

-Deberíamos preguntarle a su "amiga" acerca de esto –sugirió Shizuru.

-¿Porqué arman tanto escándalo? –dijo Midori sonriendo -, dejen a Nao en paz, seguro que en esa dirección va a encontrarse con su pareja -. Todas la miraron sorprendidas: Midori en realidad no sabía quién podría ser la pareja de Nao pero sospechaba que tenía una, mientras que a las demás lo primero que les pasó por la cabeza fue Nina.

-¿Nina? –preguntó Shizuru dirigiéndose a Midori.

-¿Nina? –se preguntó a su vez Midori confundida -…oh ya veo, con que la pareja es Nina eh -. Aoi decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a Midori fuera del cuarto y con trabajos la convenció para que la acompañara.

-Esa Nina…tiene algo que ver –se dijo Natsuki –bien creo que tendremos que seguir a Nao muy de cerca.

-¿Hablas de espiarla? –preguntó Mai con desagrado.

-No hay de otra –dijo Natsuki -, les diré a Aoi y Chie que traten de seguirle la pista a esas dos durante las horas de escuela… yo me encargaré de seguirlas fuera de ella, necesito saber cuando va a ir a ese lugar antes de que cometa una estupidez…sino es que ya la cometió.

-Podríamos dejarla un día entero con Suzushiro-san –dijo Shizuru con la sonrisa que siempre llevaba -, tal vez así confíense.

Los días siguientes Nao no les dirigió la palabra, tuvieron que cancelar una presentación ya que se negaba rotundamente a continuar con "Kagutsushi", Natsuki solía esperar fuera del lugar que había leído en el papel a las once de la noche pero al parecer Nao no había ido todavía, Aoi y Chie no habían sido de mucha ayuda, Nina y Nao las descubrieron un par de veces husmeando entre los arbustos y Chie solo se dedicaba a sacarles fotos. Un día común en Fuuka Gakuen, Nina y Nao se encontraban sentadas en uno de los jardines del colegio, estaban ocultas de la vista de los demás ya que no querían que los pretendientes de Nao anduvieran rondando por ahí; Nao estaba sentada entre las piernas de Nina, esta última rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Nao, apoyando su mentón en uno de los hombros de la pelirroja.

-Últimamente te siento muy estresada –dijo Nina mientras le hacía cariñitos en las manos a Nao.

-No es nada –dijo Nao y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Segura? –preguntó Nina: sabía que la pelirroja mentía -, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Arrgg –gruñó Nao con frustración -, mis amigas…es decir esas arpías de Kuga, Fujino y compañía se dieron cuenta del tatuaje y el arma -. Nina se sorprendió bastante, Nao le contó como estuvo la discusión con Natsuki y como Aoi le descubrió el arma -. Creo que ahora me vigilaran hasta que no descubran exactamente a que me dedico…tal vez te molesten a ti también.

- Descuida se lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones… Nao... ¿para cuando te asignó tu último trabajo Yao?

-Para pasado mañana –dijo Nao -, al parecer es algo un poco riesgoso es en Old Coast, ese bar de mala muerte que tiene un montón de historias de criminales que han pasado por ahí.

-Old Coast –dijo Nina, había miedo en su voz -, ¿te mandó sola?

-Si… yo puedo sola

-¡Como es posible! –Exclamó Nina preocupada -, una chica como tu en ese lugar… corres un gran peligro…

-No me pidas que no vaya porque no te haré caso –dijo Nao -, vamos es solo entregar un estuche de pistolas y municiones, esta vez no hay explosivos ni nada de eso…además necesito ese pago para completar el dinero de la operación.

-Pero…

-Confía en mi –dijo Nao -, se cuidarme.

-…Está bien –dijo Nina y cruzó los dedos a sus espaldas _Con toda la pena amor… voy a tener que traicionarte esta vez…tengo que pedirle ayuda a sus amigas._

-Tengo mucha hambre –dijo Nao frotándose la barriga.

-Aquí traigo comida –dijo Nina y sacó un contenedor de plástico que al parecer tenía una variedad de frutas que parecían uvas, Nao se levantó para acomodarse frente a Nina.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Abre… -dijo Nina mientras sostenía una uva frente a Nao.

-¿Piensas darme de comer en la boca? –Nina asintió, Nao se sonrojó bastante, dudó unos momentos y después dejó que Nina pusiera el pequeño fruto en su boca, después de haber comido un poco, Nao se inclinó hacía su novia y rodeo cariñosamente su cuello con sus brazos, Nina se sorprendió bastante, la pelirroja no solía abrazarla con tanta ternura.

-_Te amo…_ gracias por estar conmigo –dijo Nao con sinceridad mientras acariciaba un mechón del oscuro cabello de su novia.

-Eres muy linda… _Espero que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer _–le dijo Nina dándole un beso en la coronilla, después Nao alzó su rostro y contempló el de la otra chica por un momento, después prosiguió a besarle el cuello hasta que le hizo una marca roja muy visible.

-¡Nao! –Exclamó Nina fingiendo enojo -, eres una atrevida.

-Eso es para que sepan que eres mía… _¡Pero que cosas digo! _

Cuando Nina se aseguró de que Nao no anduviera cerca, se dirigió al aula de Natsuki para esperar a que esta saliera de clase; caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero al final escuchó el timbre; una chica de cabello azulado iba saliendo del aula, Nina la detuvo.

-Nina eh –dijo Natsuki arqueando una ceja.

-Vengo a pedirte ayuda –dijo Nina sin poder ocultar su angustia, Natsuki la miro extrañada.

-¿Para que? –preguntó Natsuki fríamente.

-Se trata de Nao…

-¿Qué hizo?

-Sobre la dirección… es pasado mañana –Natsuki se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras: tantas noches se había desvelado para que al final la novia de esa pequeña delincuente le revelara la fecha -…, por favor no le digas que yo vine a decirte.

-… Descuida –dijo Natsuki después dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud que salía de las aulas.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, después pondré el último capítulo, hasta pronto.


End file.
